Horrid Homework Haze
by HardcoreParkour
Summary: Horrid Henry must complete his homework or he will get triple detention for the rest of the school year! Rated K Plus.


" Henry!" Yelled Mrs. Battleaxe.

Henry walked into class.

" Here, Mrs. Battleaxe." Said Henry.

" Late again." Thought Mrs. Battleaxe.

" Where's your homework, Henry?" Asked Mrs. B.

" Um... I don't have it." Said Henry in a scared voice.

" (Sigh), I'm tired of you saying that Henry, tonight, if you do not complete and turn in your homework. I will be forced to give you " Triple Detention" for the rest of the school year. Which means no recess, only 7 minutes of lunch, and no fun whatsoever!" Yelled Mrs. Battleaxe.

Moody Margaret and Sour Susan stuck there toughs out of there mouth.

" Na na na ne na nah." They both said.

Henry was mad at them, even though he had a secret crush on Margaret, he wanted to beat her up for that.

" Anyway, Henry. You have one day to comeplete your homework." Said Mrs. B.

" Yes, Mrs." Said Henry.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

" Man, Henry. If you don't finish that homework. Your gonna have triple detention for the rest of the year!" Said Rude Ralph.

" I know, but I've got an idea! Ha ha ha!" Said Henry.

- Inside Henry's House-

" Look, worm! I need your help to help me finish my homework! Or else!" Yelled Henry.

" Or else?" Asked his little brother Peter.

" Or else, I'll tie you up, and throw you in the attic where no one can hear you scream!" Said Henry.

" Ah! NO! OK, I'll help you! I'll help you!" Yelled Perfect Peter in a scared voice.

" Good." Said Henry.

-ABOUT AN HOUR LATER-

" Okay, only 6 more math questions left, then, we're done." Said Henry.

" Okay, so the answer is... Oh my goodness... (Faint)"

Perfect Peter had fainted and fell out.

This question was to complicated for even him to figure out.

Horrid Henry's mom and dad walked in.

" Oh my word!" They both yelled.

" Henry! What did you do to your brother?!" Yelled Henry's mom.

" I dunno! He was helping me with math and he just passed out!" Yelled Henry.

" Well, I need to get him to a hospital!" Yelled his dad.

" Henry, stay here and finish your homework." Said his mom.

Mom, Dad, and Perfect Peter left out of Henry's room.

" Oh perfect! How can I complete this mess! How am I supposed to know the answer!" Yelled Henry.

The question was 9x8x4x5+79-4=_

" Well, anyway, here goes nothing." Thought Henry.

" Well, after 2 boring hours. I think I've finally done it!" Yelled Henry happily.

It was about 6pm at that time, Peter was alright and he came back home, and Prissy Polly had brought over Vomiting Vera for some tea.

" Ooh, little Vera-Wera seems to thirsty." Said Polly.

Henry was so happy, he actually sat down and drunk his tea the right way, and not the horrid way! He kept his homework right on the table next to him. When suddently, Vera vomitted on Henry's homework.

" OH NO!" Yelled Henry.

" It's okay, Henry! We'll explain to your teacher!" Said Henry's mom.

" No. You don't understand! If I don't turn it in, I get triple detention for the whole rest of the school year!" Yelled Henry.

He ran upstairs and slammed his door.

" Just as planned." Said a familar voice coming from outside.

-THE NEXT DAY-

" I'm so screwed." Thought Henry as he walked toward his class.

" I bet the Horrid boy doesn't have his homework." Thought Mrs. B.

Henry walked in.

" Henry, where's your homework?" Asked Mrs. B.

" Well, W-... I... um... ugh." Studdered Henry.

" He's gonna get it so bad!" Though Margaret.

Suddently, Henry's mom and dad rushed in his class.

" Wait! Henry has completed his homework!" Yelled his Dad.

" We had to clean it off because his baby cousin threw up on it!" Said his Mom.

" Eww." Said the class.

" WHAT! I TEASED HIM, ADDED A CRAZY HARD QUESTION ON HIS HOMEWORK, AND PREDICTED THAT HIS COUSIN WOULD VOMIT ON IT AND HE STILL COMEPLETED IT!" Yelled M. Margaret.

" YOU! You added that question!" Yelled Henry.

" Margaret! That is unexceptible behavior! You have triple dentention for the rest of the school year!" Yelled Mrs. B.

" NOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled M. Margarent.

" Wait to go, Henry!" Said Brainy Brian.

" For the first time ever! You did your homework!" Said Ralph.

" I know! It's amazing right!" Yelled Henry.

" We should celebrate at the Purple Hand Gang Fort after class!" Said Brian.

" Ditto!" Said Henry.

_-THE END-_


End file.
